Effective Fighting
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Roy was just about to say 'and you fight like a little kid. You even look like one' but then… Ed happened to press his flesh knee in Roy's crotch and before Roy could even realize, he was letting out a very different moan. Ed froze. Roy froze. RoyEd


**Effective Fighting**

**A/N: You know the feeling when it's 3AM and you have to get up at 7 and you find yourself writing a RoyEd fic on your laptop…? I do. I know the feeling pretty damn well. It's good that I was listening to Breathe Carolina's I.D.G.A.F while I was writing this because I_ don't_ give a fuck! : D (Btw, this A/N was written at 3AM… the latter one was written after school.)**

Roy raised his head as he heard someone coming in. He swallowed as he saw Ed smirking at him, walking towards him slowly, smoothly… so very differently than he usually did. Usually he just strode towards him. Not that Roy minded _at_ all about this new way of walking but… it just made him nervous, _really_ nervous.

"Ah, Fullmetal… fancy seeing you here."  
>Ed didn't stop to stand in front of Roy's desk, as usual. No, he walked behind it and stopped to stand next to Roy who was even more nervous now. It was weird seeing Ed act so… smooth when usually he was ranting on about something. It was easy to handle Ed when he was yelling and whining but Roy couldn't deny that seeing that side of him was very interesting…<p>

"Same to you. So, what're you working on?"  
>Roy glanced at him, smirking a bit, feeling his nervousness ease a bit.<br>"I admire your power of observation, Fullmetal, truly. I'm signing some papers, as usual."  
>Ed snorted a bit. And then he slid his hand on Roy's neck, leaning in closer, whispering in his ear: "Sounds <em>so <em>boring… I bet you need some distraction…"

Roy swallowed yet again, cursing at himself. He had lost his cool again and Ed just stood there, smirking at him smugly, most probably because of Roy's surprised expression. But Roy would _not_ lose this one…  
>"Oh? What kind of distraction are we talking about, I wonder...?"<br>"Hm… I've been thinking this for a while but you always seem so… _stiff_. You need to relax a bit."  
>Truly, Roy <em>loved<em> that side of Ed… too bad he hadn't found out about it earlier.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and as usual – without getting an answer – Hawkeye walked on in. Ed shifted away from Roy and Hawkeye glanced at them, with a glimpse of suspicion in her eyes.  
>"I brought the coffee you asked for, Colonel."<br>Roy nodded and cursed at her in his mind… who knows what could've happened? Last night Alphonse had interrupted them and now Hawkeye… who else?  
>But… Roy could ask her to leave. And lock the door. And then…<p>

"Well, it was a _pleasure_ talking with you, Colonel Bastard. How about we finish our… _talk_ later?"  
>No! Roy wanted to finish it <em>now<em>! Roy glanced at Hawkeye who wasn't showing any expression and he had to admit that Ed had a point… for once.  
>"Yes, I think it's necessary since you've been begging for it for quite some time…"<br>Roy smirked. It had been a while since he had been talking in that way with someone. He had never thought he would be sharing innuendos with _Ed_ of all people but… he didn't mind at all since Ed was obviously not bad at it.  
>"That's true. I can promise that you'll get your chance to show me some discipline, as you wanted to. You'll get your satisfaction, I promise."<p>

Whoa! Was he _trying_ to get Roy a hard-on? The images he was having from Ed's words were… so fascinating that it wouldn't be wonder if Roy would be in an awkward situation soon…  
>Roy nodded, not trusting his own voice anymore. Damn that Fullmetal brat! <em>'Not too bad'<em> didn't even convey it. "Well then… I'll be back."

_You better be_ _because you sure are right, discipline is exactly what you need_…  
>Ed saluted Hawkeye, shot one more glance at Roy and then left the office.<br>Roy tried to get back to his paperwork but his thoughts were slipping because of a special someone…  
>Last night… Roy had lost his temper with Ed. Which was nothing unusual because there had always been something about him… something that just made Roy lose his temper. So, Ed had <em>once again <em>spent his budget… and what had Roy done when he found out about it? He had decided to find the brat right away and strangle him with his own hands.

Ed had been in his dorm, and when Roy marched in, he had seen the brat lying on the bed, reading as if he had no worries in the world…

_"Back already, Al?"  
>Roy marched towards him and grabbed the book from his hands. Ed raised his head and glared at him but his expression turned into surprised one when he realized it wasn't his brother who had stolen his precious book. "Uh… Colonel? How nice of you to stop by…"<br>"Quit the crap," Roy groaned.  
>"Aren't you in a good mood… your highness comes here from his palace, to the <em>dorms_ just so you could say that?"_  
><em>"Fullmetal. I know you've spent your budget again."<br>Ed swallowed and for a moment he looked like a kid that had been caught doing something bad.  
>But then he snorted and shrugged, with that annoying, arrogant expression…<br>"So what? It's not my fault that you're a cheapskate! I bet you're putting half of MY budget in your own pockets!"_

_That was it! Roy had always been way too soft with that brat but that was about to change right now!_  
><em>Roy grabbed his flesh arm and squeezed it so tightly that it must've hurt.<em>  
><em>"Listen to me, you little brat! You have no idea what I've did for you and your brother's sake! I've risked my whole career and how do you thank me? By getting me more trouble!"<em>  
><em>Ed groaned and tried to break free from Roy's grip.<em>  
><em>"Oh, fuck off! I never asked for your help, did I? You think you're such a saint, thinking you're saving me all the time! If you ever get a promotion, it's because of me!"<br>What the hell? He wasn't serious, was he? Roy was staring at Ed's serious expression and he shook his head: _he was _serious…_

_"I AM saving your sorry little ass all the time because you just can't stay away from trouble! Besides, YOU wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for me! You'd still sit on that wheelchair helplessly staring into distance!"_  
><em>Okay. Maybe that was too much… but that goddamn brat never regretted the things HE said, so why should Roy?<em>

_Ed obviously agreed that it was too much because then he kicked Roy. Luckily, it was his flesh leg but Roy didn't even think about that. He was way too pissed to think about anything. So he just punched the brat who grabbed him and threw him on the bed, coming on top of him… and so the two of them kicked, punched, tore each other like a couple of two wild animals._  
><em>"You have no fucking idea how long I've waited for this," Ed groaned, breathing heavily, grabbing Roy's collar, shaking him. "Not… as much… as I have," Roy groaned back and tore Ed's hair and got a kick from him. This time it was the automail leg. Ed's kicks hurt enough without the automail but that hurt like HELL. If the situation was different, Roy would've yelped from the pain but the adrenaline was running through his veins, making him forget about such things. "You fight like a damn girl! I'm not surprised though…"<em>

_Roy was just about to say 'and you fight like a little kid. You even look like one' but then… Ed happened to press his flesh knee in Roy's crotch and before Roy could even realize, he was letting out a_ very_ different moan. Ed froze. Roy froze. For a while they just were there, Ed on top of Roy, both of them staring at each other shocked, breathing heavily. And suddenly Roy was way too conscious of the warm, muscular body on top of Roy's own… Suddenly he was very conscious of the fact that his fingers were pressing on Ed's back… his _bare_back. Roy noticed that he had been shirtless for the whole time. Roy swallowed._

_"Fuck… you little fucker, you're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you?"_  
><em>For a moment Roy had no idea what he should do. He could defend himself, say something about 'pure physical reaction' but…now that he thought… there was something extremely hot in the way Ed was groaning and glaring at him. So Roy decided to act on impulse: he smirked and said: "Oh come on… you can't deny it, you're turned on too."<em>

_Roy had no idea if that was even true but he knew he could make_ _it true. He didn't hesitate when he raised his hand and put it on Ed's crotch, squeezing. It was pleasurable to watch how his eyes widened, to hear how he gasped for air. Roy licked his lips when he realized that the brat had already been half-hard… when did that happen? Had he been aroused through all their fight? Now that Roy thought about it… it had seemed like an angry foreplay… it could be one._

_Roy grabbed Ed's head and pressed his lips against his own. He shifted back and looked shocked._  
><em>"What the hell are you…?"<em>  
><em>Roy thought quickly, realizing that he really wanted to see where it would go. And the best way to persuade Ed was…<em>  
><em>"Oh, I see. I knew that you were a brat but I had no idea that you of all people would be a<em> coward._"  
>Yes, the typical way always worked on him… Roy hoped. For one dead-silent moment the boy just stared at Roy until he heard the familiar growl. "We'll see who's the fucking coward."<br>And then he kissed Roy._

_It wasn't much different from their fighting. But now Ed was ripping Roy's clothes, his jacket fell on the floor, while they were exchanging fierce kisses, biting, ripping, fighting… Roy put his hand on Ed's pants and watched how he bit his lip when Roy squeezed his hard-on. He was now ripping off Roy's collar shirt, his buttons fell all over the floor but Roy didn't give a fuck even though usually he was very careful with his clothes. Roy was still mad at the brat. But it made it even hotter, so much more exciting… Roy had never been in a situation like that, he had never had angry sex… but he was more than ready to try it. And Ed seemed to be perfect for it._

_Roy pushed Ed down on the mattress and came on top of him. Judging by the annoyed look on the younger's face, Roy knew that it wasn't a position where he wanted to be. But once again, Roy didn't give a fuck. He was on top now. Roy kept his eyes on Ed's face as he sank his tongue in the hole of his neck. The voices he made were… delicious. Roy smirked when his hips rose and Roy pushed them down._  
><em>"Getting<em> so_ excited already…" Ed growled.  
>"Shut the fuck up!" He really had the perfect way of making Roy shut up. By grabbing his head to a kiss. To a wet, needy kiss… and the way Ed was swinging his hips against Roy's own made Roy wonder if it really was the first time that Ed was… in that position. But thinking that he <em>had _seemed absurd. So perhaps he was just a natural in that area as well?_

_Even though Roy's head was clouded and his every single thought seemed to be focused on his lower body, he could still realize that suddenly the door was opened. They pulled apart quickly, staring at each other horrified. They had been caught._  
><em>"Brother, I'm… back?"<em>  
><em>Ed got over his shock and pushed Roy off him. Roy glanced at Alphonse who was staring at them wide-eyed. Oh shit. Of course he would figure out. Roy's jacket was on the floor, his shirt was ripped and the buttons were… god knows where. The both of them were breathing heavily, lips swollen, and cheeks red and… Roy didn't remember when he had opened Ed's braid. And there was saliva on Ed's neck. It was obvious.<em>

_"I'm disappointed you know…"_  
><em>Roy glanced at Ed who was staring down, embarrassed as hell. Oh no! Not the 'disappointed'-thing! Shock and yelling would be far better… if Ed would be ashamed, Roy would never get on top of him again…<em>  
><em>Not that it was the right time to be thinking about that…<em>  
><em>"Fighting like kids… I'm not surprised at all that you would do this, brother… but you too, Colonel?"<em>  
><em>Roy blinked his eyes.<em> Fighting_…? Alphonse thought they were fighting? Roy glanced at Ed who looked as surprised as Roy felt._

_"Uh… sorry?"_  
><em>Alphonse sighed and shook his head. "This better be the last time… now, I want you two to get over whatever you've been fighting for and apologize."<em>  
><em>Ed glanced at Roy who shrugged. "I'm sorry for coming here and picking up a fight," he said, deciding it was the best way to get out of the situation.<em>  
><em>"No you're not. You wanted it."<em>  
><em>Roy couldn't help smirking a bit. "Not as much as you did."<em>  
><em>"Brother!" Damn. Roy had forgotten about Alphonse… it was easy to forget about him when Ed was there, grinning cunningly, still not wearing a shirt, his lips still swollen… Roy had got to focus.<em>

_Ed glanced at Al and he seemed to have forgotten about his brother also._  
><em>"Fine, fine… I understand that it can be<em> hard_ for you to deal with me…"  
>Roy stared at Ed. The brat really wanted to talk like that in front of his brother…? It was a miracle Alphonse hadn't already figured out! But… if Ed wanted to then…<br>"It really is hard. You wouldn't believe how hard. You just have to make everything harder, don't you?"  
>"It's not my fault… but you know what? I think that I'm starting to understand. The hardness I mean. It must feel almost… painful, right? To have all that pressure on you<em>._"  
>"I think you felt it before…"<br>"I did. Clearly. You really have a _huge_ responsibility on you," Ed said and let his eyes wander on Roy's crotch before he faced his eyes and grinned. Well, that was a talk Roy could keep on eagerly… but Roy didn't want to _talk_._

_"I can't believe it… you're actually being civil with him? Maybe it wasn't so bad that you two fought if it has results like this…"_  
><em>Roy decided that it was for the best if he would leave. If he would keep up on sharing innuendos with Ed, he might forget about Alphonse completely and get on top of Ed again to make some more delicious voices come out of him… Roy had a feeling that Alphonse wouldn't want to witness that. Roy got up and said: "Well… I should head back now that me and Fullmetal have… an understanding. But I think it's for the best that you show up tomorrow in my office. We still have a lot to discuss about, don't we?"<em>  
><em>Ed nodded. "Sure. I'm looking forward to it…"<em>  
><em>He licked his lips a bit and smirked. And Roy stood there. And stared at his body. He turned around so he wouldn't be tempted to give in to his instincts which told him to fuck the kid. Now.<em>

_Roy muttered his goodbyes to Alphonse and glanced at the smug kid one more time before he walked out of the door. He didn't have to think about it. He had no choice. He knew that when he would get home, he would take a hot shower and think about what he would've done to Ed if they hadn't been interrupted…_

Later, when Hawkeye was sending the paperwork forward, the time finally came. Roy was just staring outside the window, wondering when Ed would come, getting impatient… when he heard a click. Roy turned around, seeing Ed standing against the door which he had just locked. For a moment they just stared at each other, until the tension was too much to take, the both of them rushed towards each other, and so last night was continued.

It wasn't any less aggressive or hot. Maybe even more so. The both of them were impatient and moving quickly, thus Roy found himself soon lying on the couch while Ed was on top of him, impaling himself with Roy's erection. Roy realized that perhaps they should try to control the moans and whimpers of pleasure which, from Ed especially, were really loud… but he couldn't bring himself to care. So what if his subordinates would hear? So what if the whole city would hear? What mattered was Ed's body on top of his own, those sweet moans of his and the friction of their bodies which was too much to take… Even though Roy had masturbated last night and in the morning too, he still came quickly and hard. And so did Ed.

"Fuck… holy fucking shit," he panted when he was resting his head against Roy's sweaty chest. Roy couldn't agree with him more but he couldn't say anything because he was also out of breath and he just wanted to stay in that heavenly feeling of relief and euphoria.  
>But Roy just had to say one more thing: "Don't even think I've forgotten about your budget…"<br>Ed raised his head and smirked. "I was hoping you wouldn't… because, I was thinking that if _this_ is the way we're going to fight in the future… then I don't really mind. It's quite effective, isn't it?"  
>Roy smirked back at him. It was almost freaky how much he agreed with Ed… for once. But the brat was right. If that was the way they would keep on fighting from now on… Roy surely didn't mind at all.<p>

"You know what? It's funny how small you look, lying there…"  
>Ed groaned and grabbed Roy's head. "It's funny how you look just like a bastard, lying there!"<br>And then he kissed Roy fiercely and Roy didn't hesitate when he replied the kiss. Roy was more and more certain that it was the best way of fighting there could be._  
><em>  
><strong>AN2: …You know the feeling when it's 8AM and you're at school and you feel like a zombie cuz you spend the night writing a RoyEd fic…? I do… I know so damn well. D:**


End file.
